Quand elle croisa mon coeur
by blue-indigo-girl
Summary: pour dire que tous les gens sont différents ,mais que tous le monde est égal  Konata veut prouver a Kagami que l'amour n'a pas de limite ,comment y arriveras-t-elle ?
1. le début d'une amitiée

_« L'amour c'est comme un gâteau de noël, une fois la date limite passé, personne n'a plus d'intérêt pour toi »_

Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les autres jeunes filles ?

Attendre le prince charment et blabala, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, même étant petite, je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir princesse, j'ai préféré avoir un rêve unique, me détacher des autres, ne pas avoir de réel intérêt pour l'amitié ou l'amour…

Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai rencontré cette fille, d'abord ça a été l'amitié, ensuite quand elle m'a présenté sa sœur jumelle, ça la été le coup de foudre, l'amour a la première personne

Une belle amitié commença entre Tsukasa et moi, son innocence m'a donné envie de la connaitre mieux, on était en dernière année de primaire, et on était devenue inséparable, jusqu'a notre entrée au collège ou sa sœur jumelle nous a rejoint, Kagami était son nom, comment la décrire, en quelque mot, c'était Tsukasa en moins candide ,elle était raisonnable et attirante, mais elle était aussi très solitaire ,et elle a rejeter plusieurs garçon qui l'ont éviter jusqu'au lycée…

A cette époque Tsukasa et elle se ressemblaient plus que jamais, surtout qu'elle avait toute les deux des cheveux mis long, jusqu'a leur douze ans.

A cet âge Kagami devenait vraiment une belle petite femme, et je le remarquais, alors que moi je n'avais pas murie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais un peu jalouse d'elle, de l'effet quelle avait sur les gens, ,sur les garçon, et même sur les filles ,Miyuki est elle aussi incroyablement belle et intelligente, mais il y avais quelque chose en Kagami que je ne voyais pas chez les autres

e-ce son beau sourire ? Ses yeux bleus azur ? Je n'en savais rien, sa sœur avais aussi toute ses choses la, mais sur Kagami ,je les voyais autrement .

elle me faisait un tout autre effet ,je n'ai jamais osé en parler a une personne sauf a mon père, le seul homme sur cette terre que j'aime ,malgré le fait que je ne lui pardonne pas le fait qu'il me cachais des jeux Eroge dans son placard, pfff quel blaireau ce type.

Soijiro : tu ressemble vraiment de plus en plus a ta maman ma chérie

Konata : je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une personne, je veux juste être moi-même

Soijiro : mais tu es toi-même chérie, tu me rappel simplement sa mémoire tu sais, ta maman était très douce, et nous étions aussi très jeune lorsqu'on c'est marié, et je n'ai jamais pu aimer une autre femme qu'elle

Konata : je n'aime pas les mariages, et le reste

Soijiro : le mariage n'est pas une chose négative tu sais, bien que pour ton cas le plus tard seras le mieux, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser a n'importe qui ma chérie, si tu t'en vas, qui veilleras sur toi ?et qui resteras avec son vieux père ?

Konata :mais je ne vais nulle part papa ,je déteste ça simplement car on a pas le droit d'aimer qui on veut ?la seule chose qui attache un homme a une femme, c'est l'attirance physique

Soijiro : tu a le droit d'aimer qui tu veux ma chérie, je ne m'opposerais jamais a ton amour avec qui que ce soit

Konata : mais je suis bizarre papa, je ne suis amoureuse de personne, la seule personne pour qui j'ai de l'intérêt c'est…

Soijiro : c'est ?

Konata : personne papa oubli…dis moi papa, si je ne me marie jamais ?m'aimeras tu quand même ?

Soijiro : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Konata : « larmes » m'aimeras tu toujours comme ta petite fille ? Pour ce que je suis ?

Soijiro : « soulève Konata et l'étreint » évidement mon poussin tu seras toujours ma petite chérie adorée, si tu ne te marie pas, c'est que personne ne te mérite dans ce monde, et puis je ne suis pas non plus pour que tu te marie avec le premier venu…

Konata : moi aussi

**bon voila tous le monde ,cet anime n'est pas ma propriété ,mais je me suis permise de décrire quelque chose a ma façon,j'espère que ça vous plairas même si ce n'est que le début...**


	2. mes fréquentation

Faire mes devoirs est mon unique obsession, j'ai envie de réussir dans la vie, je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour quelqu'un, ni de trouver un gentil petit mari pour m'entretenir dans l'avenir, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien et rendre mes parents fière, mes parents aussi veulent que je réussisse, d'ailleurs, ma mère a toujours été sévère pour mes études ,toujours a me faire la morale, j'en avais assez, la vie est tellement monotone ,j'ai envie que les année d'étude passent pour que je puisse enfin travailler a mon compte et être indépendante .

Tsukasa : onee-chan j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide en math, je ne sais pas comment résoudre ce problème, je ne suis qu'une nouille « elle commença à crier comme un bébé »

Kagami : mais non arrête Tsukasa, tu n'es pas une nouille, ce n'est juste pas ton truc, mais il faut attendre d'être a tes année d'université pour choisir, c'est dans deux mois patience

Tsukasa : merci onee-chan, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

Kagami : mais de rien Tsukasa

Et elle lui donna un baiser sur le front, décidément, il en fallait peu pour lui remonter le moral

Elle aimait prendre soin de Tsukasa, c'étais sa petite sœur, enfin on va dire ça comme ça, malgrés la minute qui les sépare, Kagami était beaucoup plus mure qu'elle

Kagami était très proche de Miyuki aussi , c'étais sa confidente, elle l'a connu avant les autres filles ,et puis Miyuki aussi était très intelligente et ambitieuse ,même très douée dans tout les domaine, plus qu'une amie ,c'étais une sorte de sœur, et de rivale ,et elle aimait bien être en concurrence directe avec elle, Miyuki était une fille qui travaillais beaucoup, elle était aussi très timide, et avais un petit faible pour Tsukasa, elle aimais bien son coté naïf, qui ne sais rien de la vie, c'est peut être parce que je l'ai un peu surprotégé ?

La dernière personne que je citerais est Konata, elle…elle ?

Elle m'énerve, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste, et qu'elle veut juste m'embêter avec ses réflexions a la noix, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir faire d'elle une personne meilleure, je la connais depuis des années, mais elle ne ce montre pas souvent sous son vrai jour, c'est bien dommage ,car c'est une fille formidable dans le fond, de temps a autre, elle est vraiment douce avec moi ,mais la plupart du temps elle n'arrête pas de ce moquer de moi ,me dire que je suis grosse, que je suis obsédée par mon poids ,que j'ai envie a tout prix d'avoir un petit amis…j'ai jamais voulu avoir un petit amis, je suis jeune et je ne suis pas pressée ,j'ai dit non a de nombreux garçon ,car hélas ,je n'ai pas assez de temps, et puis ,je ne les connaissait pas bien ,je ne me laisse jamais faire ,je n'ai besoin de personne ,je ne serais soumise a personne aussi ,j'ai ma fierté ,je n'ai pas envie de montrer a qui que se soit mes faiblesse ,je sais qu'elle ne pense pas souvent ce qu'elle dit, et je suis sure qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle pense des fois ,elle sort un tas de bêtise comme ça, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'attire, je ne sais pas comment décrire cette sensation…

J'ai d'autres amis, mais je vous ai parlé de ceux que je fréquente tout le temps malgré que je ne sois pas dans la même classe qu'elles

**la suite est un peu courte ,mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire une suite plus longue voila ^^**


	3. la vie en noir

Comment vous sentiriez vous si vous n'aviez pas eu une enfance comme les autres ?

Sans une mère pour vous aimer, sans père pour faire attention a vous …

En effet, Konata, ma cousine a toujours été indépendante, étant donné l'absence fréquente de son père, il a besoin de travailler pour faire vivre sa petite famille, qui se compose d'une seule personne, sa fille.

Sa fille est tout pour lui ,absolument tout, il a du travailler dur pour qu'elle ne manque de rien ,il comble tout ses désirs matériels ,toutes ses fantaisie les plus folles ,a l'âge de seize ans elle a commencer a travailler dans un café mal payé uniquement pour faire du Cosplay contre la volonté de mon oncle ,il ne voulais pas lui dire non ,il ne voulais pas la rendre triste ,de temps en temps sa femme lui manque, il a envie de la revoir pour qu'elle puisse lui donner des conseil concernant Konata, il ne sait tout simplement pas comment agir avec elle de temps en temps,des fois elle est trop gâtée ,mais en même temps elle manque d'amour cette petite ,j'en ai mal au cœur pour elle .

Je ne peux pas me mettre a sa place, je ne sais pas se qu'elle peut ressentir, tout ce que je sais c'est que la plupart du temps elle s'ennuie, elle a l'air triste sans ses copines, ses seuls loisirs sont les jeux vidéos, malgré son amour pour les arts martiaux qu'elle a pratiqué dès son jeune âge ,son père l'a poussé a pratiquer du sport pour enlever sa timidité infantile ,et ça a marché ,elle adore ça, et elle peut facilement nous en coller une si on le mérite.

Même lorsque j'essaye de discuter avec elle, on a rien à se dire, on est pas du même monde…je ne comprends pas…

Flashback…

_Konata : Yui j'en ai marre que tu t'inquiète pour moi, je ne suis pas a plaindre, je suis parfaitement heureuse comme je suis…_

_Yui : je ne te comprends pas Konata, je te trouve bien triste pour une personne heureuse, et puis en plus tu ne fais même pas d'effort a l'école et…_

_Konata : (en colère)...et toi alors ? Chaque soirs tu comble ta tristesse avec de l'alcool, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça pour un imbécile, franchement si j'étais toi je réviserais plusieurs fois le mot « __joie__ »_

_**Yui lui coupe la parole et élève le ton avec elle**_

_Yui : com____ment peux tu dire ça Konata ? Quand tu seras plus grande tu sauras que la vie n'est pas rose comme tu peux le croire, être un adulte ça demande des concessions_

_Konata : j'en ai assez fait comme ça des concessions, je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours rose, mais si je n'ai pas envie de faire quelques choses je ne le fais pas…et si c'est ça être un adulte, j'ai pas envie de le devenir_

_Yui : mais un jour ça arriveras et tu verra…ça demande des sacrifices_

_Konata :des sacrifices ? je n'ai pas envie de faire des sacrifice…picoler c'est faire des sacrifices ?_

_**Yui perd le contrôle et gifle Konata**_

_**Konata se met en colère et commence a lui donner des petits coups indolore dans le ventre**_

_Konata : (pleurs) je te déteste Yui je te déteste, tu es la pire cousine du monde..._

_**Après tout ça Konata commence a pleurer dans ses bras**_

_Yui :calme toi Konata ,je sais que tu as mal_

_Konata :j'ai pas envie que tu disparaisse comme ma mère ,si tu continue a te faire du mal,tu mourra avant même tes trente ans_

_Yui :ne t'en fais pas ,je ne mourrais pas ,je resterais toujours avec toi quand tu auras besoin de moi ,je ne te laisserais jamais tomber_

_Konata : pourquoi rester avec un idiot qui ne te mérite pas, qui passe son temps à faire des choses derrière ton dos ? si j'étais toi je le quitterais sans lui laisser de traces ,je ne l'ai jamais apprécié,tu mérite mieux que lui ,le monde est plein d'homme tu sais _

_Yui :les choses vont s'arranger tu verra ,essaye de te concentrer sur ton avenir a toi …j'ai aussi envie que tu réussisse tes études pour rendre ta maman fière_

_Konata :elle ne seras jamais fière de mois ,jamais_

_Yui: quoi ? Bien sur qu'elle est fière de toi, ton père aussi d'ailleurs, tu es sa seule raison de vivre, et il me le dis ,il m'appel a chaque fois pour me dire d'aller voir comment tu vas et par la même occasion je vais surveiller Yutaka_

Je le savais ,Konata déteste les crétins ,elle déteste les machos ,elle déteste les hommes ?

Elle a raison,je me fais du mal a cause d'un idiot ,c'est un idiot ,un jour ,j'aurais la force de vivre,merci Konata…

excusez mon retard ,j'avais beaucoup de choses a faire

**voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur mais j'essaye de satisfaire au mieux ceux que j'ai héhé**

**j'écrirais bientôt le prochain chapitre**


	4. entre Konata et moi

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de Konata ?

Si, je l'ai fait, mais je ne pense pas que j'en ai assez dit a son sujet …entre son coté bébé et son extrême immaturité, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête, le mot « avenir »ne lui évoque rien.

Elle pense qu'elle n'a aucun avenir…ben moi je pense qu'elle se méprend, cette fille a énormément de potentiel, elle ne sait pas saisir sa chance, elle a peur du regard des autres.

Moi je sais qu'elle fille elle est, je connais la vraie Konata et non pas c'elle qui joue un rôle, qui se cache sous une carapace…

D'abord, elle est excellente en sport, mais ne fais rien pour améliorer son statut, puis elle déteste les filmes d'horreur, ou autres…elle fait juste semblant d'apprécier pour ne pas qu'on se moque d'elle, elle fait de son mieux ,si elle bosse dur ,elle obtient des notes plus que suffisante ,mais elle préfère s'adonner a sa passion au lieu de s'accrocher a l'école ,elle préfère profiter de sa jeunesse…elle a peur de l'avenir, ou devrais-je dire, peur de n'avoir aucun avenir . Je ne cesse de lui répéter que tout iras bien, qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça car je serais toujours la pour elle, je ne laisserais pas sa santé fragile prendre le dessus sur notre amitié, je l'aime moi, euh enfin comme une amie, je l'aime comme une amie.

Personne ne peut cerner son caractère, il faut dire qu'elle le cache très bien, c'est une excellente comédienne, quand on l'a voie s'époumoner au Karaoké, on se paye une bonne crise de rire, mais en vérité elle a une jolie voix, mais elle n'est pas a l'aise sur scène, elle a peur du regard des autres …

**Flashback**

_A la sortie du lycée, toute les filles de la clique se sont donné rendez vous au karaoké du coin, pour une soirée entre fille ,il y avait évidement Konata ,sa cousine Yutaka et son amie Minami,Tsukasa,Miyuki,et surtout ses deux amies otaku,l'américaine Patricia ,et Hyorin que je ne supporte pas en passant, pour des raisons personnelles…_

_On avait toute chantée, chacune son tour, toute sauf, Konata bien sur, on a du insister encore et encore pour qu'elle se décide à chanter devant nous._

_Une fois que toute les filles la regardait, elle était comme paralysée, elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle bégayait presque._

_Patty et Hyorin comme d'habitude ont commencé à faire des jeux de mots avec leur propre langage, ce qui l'a gênait d'avantage._

_La colère prit possession de son esprit et elle fit tomber le micro, et s'enfuit de la salle à toute allure_

_Je la suivis pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas…_

_« Je ne peux pas …c'est dur » dit elle_

_« Mais pourquoi trouve tu ça si dur ? On est amies c'est normal, personne ne vas te juger »_

_« Je ne veux pas revivre ça…pas encore…je ne chanterais plus jamais devant les autres »répliqua-t-elle_

_« On est entre nous Konata, fais un petit effort, personne ne se moque de toi, on ris avec toi au contraire »je la rassurais comme je le pouvais._

_« Tu dois me trouver immature et capricieuse, pas vrai ? »_

_« On à toute nos petite faiblesse tu sais, et puis d'ailleurs tu chante très bien quand on est toute les deux »_

_« tu n'est pas les autres toi, c'est vrai qu'elle sont toute mes amies mais…je chante faux même a coté de mon père »me dit elle avec ironie_

_J'ai commencé à rire « en tout cas, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres avant qu'elles ne s'inquiète trop »_

_« Oui »_

_Une fois retournée au Karaoké_

_« Enfin de retour » répliqua Tsukasa_

_« es-que tout vas bien Izumi-san ? »ajouta Miyuki_

_« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Kona-chan »dit Patty en la serrant dans ses bras_

_« si on t'a blessé on est désolé, vraiment » Hyorin était vraiment confuse_

_« Mais non, ce n'étais pas de votre faute, c'est moi »dit Konata avec le sourire_

_A la voir sourire, cela m'a donné envie d'en faire autant, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage_

_« mais en Haruhi je n'ai peur de rien »_

_Apparemment, elle ne changeras jamais ,son petit coté enfantin ne me déplait pas tellement ,après tout ,on est jeune …_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

oh, j'allais oublier , on ne dirait pas quand on la voit ainsi, mais Konata sait garder un secret, mieux que vous ne le croyez.

**enfin la fin du chapitre quatre **

**c'est court mais a partir des prochain chapitre ce seras plus long**


	5. entre nous

**Buala enfin la suite héhé**

**ça n'a pas trainé hein ?**

* * *

><p>Enfin, un jour important est arrivé, demain, je sors avec Kagami, et uniquement avec elle, je suis excitée, et en même temps nerveuse, en effet, on n'a pas été seule toute les deux depuis un moment …depuis exactement un mois, et mes sentiments ne cessent d'évoluer pour elle, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, si je lui avoue ce que je ressens pour elle, j'ai peur qu'elle s'enfuie en courent ,papa m'a dit que les filles n'aimaient pas les mecs qui se précipitent trop, mais qu'est ce que je raconte…je suis une fille moi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin des conseils du vieux, je sais ce que les filles aime…ou pas, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse ,donc je n'en sais rien ,je suis perdue ,je n'ai rien contre le Yuri ,du moment que c'est un amour vrai ,mais j'ai quand même peur de la réaction de Kagami.<p>

Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps on s'échange des sourires, des regards complices, on dirait presque du flirt, et Tsukasa, notre Tsukasa l'a bien compris, elle n'est pas si naïve qu'elle le laisse paraitre, je pense que c'est parce-que se sont des jumelles, elle lit presque dans les pensée de sa sœur, je suis débile de croire a des pareilles légendes, la télépathie ça n'existe pas, du moins pas comme ça ,je suis sure que Kagami m'aime beaucoup ,mais alors vraiment beaucoup ,mais juste comme une amie, elle me traite généralement comme sa petite sœur alors qu'on a le même âge, c'est vraiment pas juste ,a moi de remettre les pendule a l'heure .

Et ce n'est pas tout, a chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, j'ai besoin de la toucher, c'est mon instinct primitif qui ressort ,je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin de sa douceur contre moi ,j'ai envie de sentir son Corp. contre le mien ,mais pas de cette façon ,je ne fais que la gêner, ce n'est pas mon intention ,je ne fais que m'amuser avec elle, si je lui avoue vraiment mes sentiments ,elle va me détester ,je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste ,donc mon père et moi devront garder ça pour nous ,je ne suis qu'une lâche ,ne pas avoir le courage d'avouer son amour a quelqu'un .

Suis-je vraiment amoureuse ? Ou es-ce passager ? Peut être que c'est une lubie de jeunesse ?

Non non , je ne dois pas mettre en doute mes sentiments pour la personne que j'aime ,si ça se trouve, elle n'a rien contre ça ,mais elle me croit perverse ,elle ne sait pas que je l'aime pour elle et nom pas rien que pour des choses perverse ,je n'y pense même pas en plus …c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ,et que je pense a des choses physique comme tout jeunes qui se respectent ,mais pas de cette façon ,pour moi il n'y a que l'amour qui compte ,les choses viennent naturellement quand on est en confiance et que l'ont se sens prêt ,en vérité ,je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre le mariage pour des choses trop physique ,même Kagami pense ainsi ,et elle a raison je crois ,mais il y a pas de mal a savoir ces choses ,c'est naturel ,il ne dois pas y avoir de tabou ,et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle crois que je puise mon imagination des jeux EROGE ,je sais que ce n'est que fictif ,et heureusement ,si c'est ça l'amour, aucune fille n'en voudrais ,Kagami trouve d'ailleurs que c'est une image rabaissante pour la femme ,elle a raison ,mais ce n'est que fictif heureusement ,je suis assez mature pour faire le point , j'y joue rarement d'ailleurs ,car je suis polyvalente question jeux vidéo ,mais il est vrai que c'est assez répugnant des fois ,je me dois de lui montrer que je vaut mieux que ça ,et que si elle accepte d'être avec moi ,elle seras traiter comme une princesse ,je ne savais pas que j'allais être comme ça un jour ,je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour ,j'espère que l'amour croiras en moi …

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir arriva très vite, et Konata était impatiente de voir son amie, elles se sont donner rendez vous près de la gare comme d'habitude, elles allaient faire les courses, et puis rentrer chez Konata pour réviser, l'activité favorite de Kagami.<p>

Comme Konata était seule, étant donné que son père était partit pour un voyage d'affaire et que Yutaka était chez son amie Minami, et oui les examens approchaient pour tout le monde, la compagnie de Kagami n'allais pas être de trop, Konata aimait beaucoup la compagnie de ses amies d'enfance, en particulier c'elle de Kagami, elle a du insister pour qu'elle accepte de passer la nuit chez elle, comme c'étais un vendredi soir, cela c'est fait sans trop de rechignement .

Arrivé enfin devant la station de train, j'ai vite repéré Kagami, la ponctualité était l'une de ses qualité, Kagami est ponctuelle, ponctuelle et pudique, elle déteste attendre, et se faire attendre.

Quand elle m'a saluée, elle c'est excusée du léger retard qu'elle avait a cause du train, un léger retard ? C'est moi qui était en retard, vous voyez ?qu'est ce que je vous disais.

* * *

><p>Une fois les emplettes pour le diner finit, elle m'entraina dans un magasin de vêtement prétextant qu'il lui fallait absolument acheter une nouvelle robe, j'ai du rentrer a l'intérieur du magasin avec elle pour lui donner mon avis sur différente robes.<p>

Elle commença a choisir plusieurs genre de robes, elle était tellement fine, elle l'a toujours été, mais la, c'étais vraiment visible, son teint était aussi plus pale que d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi …

« je suis comment dans cette robe ? Elle ne me boudine pas trop ? »Me dit elle

boudiner ? elle plaisante ?

« _Tu es vraiment…parfaite_ »je parlais uniquement à ma conscience

« allo ? Konata ? » elle me fit des signes de la main

« ah oui oui ,c'est très joli ,le blanc fait ressortir ton teint »lui dis-je

« Hum je vais en essayer d'autre, tu me diras ton avis dessus »

« D'accord »

J'avais droit a un défilé rien que pour moi, j'allais la voir dans plusieurs robes, et je devais lui donner mon avis dessus, mon avis compte donc pour elle ?

Déjà c'est un véritable plaisir pour les yeux de la voir ainsi…

« Et c'elle la ? »

« Le blanc faisait ressortir la couleur de ta peau, et cette robe bleue fait ressortir tes yeux »lui dis-je encore en toute spontanéité « mais je préfère tout de même la blanche ,elle te fesait une plus jolie silhouette »

En vérité toute les deux lui vont très bien, sauf que la blanche faisait ressortir sa pureté, et puis, elle était plus longue, je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre personne vois les jambes de ma petite Kagami a part moi, qu'est ce que je raconte, elle n'est pas a moi, pas du tout a moi, elle est libre de porter ce qu'elle veut, suis je déjà jalouse ?si elle décidait de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Je serais comment a ce moment la ? je dois absolument tenter ma chance avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, après tout, c'est une très jolie fille, et de plus, elle est très intelligente, aucun garçon ne dirait non si c'étais pour elle, déjà qu'elle a du succès auprès des garçon au lycée, quel homme ne résisterait pas a une femme comme ça ?

« Tu es absolument sur que c'est la blanche qui me vas le mieux ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sure, le blanc est une jolie couleur »lui dis-je tout haut «_ c'est une couleur qui te vas si bien_ » tout bas

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai rien dit »lui ai-je menti, j'étais sensé le dire dans mon esprit uniquement

« Je vais alors passer a la caisse, tu as raison la blanche me vas mieux »

« D'accord, je t'attend dehors, je vais prendre l'air »

Acheter des nouveau vêtements n'a jamais été mon fort, je ne suis pas une experte la dessus.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, je vis Kagami près de moi

« Alors on y va ? »dit-elle

« Enfin sortie, tu étais sensé passer a la caisse, comment ça se fait que ça a été aussi long ? »Ma curiosité refait surface tout d'un coup

« C'est que…je te le dirais plus tard » a ces mots, elle commença à rougir

« ohhhh, tu rougit, qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? »

« Et bien…je te le dirais plus tard »

« il t'on offert une petite culotte rouge cramoisie en cadeau ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises Konata, si tu continue, tu ne le sauras jamais »

« Je ne fais que plaisanter avec toi ne t'en fais pas »

« Plaisante tant que tu en a l'occasion, plus tard la plaisanterie n'auras plus lieu ,quand on se mettras sérieusement a réviser »

« Nooooon …Kagami-Sama…ayez pitié »je me mis a plaisanter de nouveau

« Hum, c'est trop tard, et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

« Mais ça te va si bien, ça va bien avec tes joues vermeille »

« N'importe quoi, arrête de comparer la couleur de mes joues à tes singeries »

« Ce ne sont pas des singeries, mais des constats »

« Appel ça comme tu veux, quoi qu'il en soit, on doit vite rentrer pour commencer à réviser »

« yes sir »

« Je ne suis pas un sir _ »

Apparemment c'est un cercle vicieux tout ça ….

* * *

><p><strong>je n'écris pas pour avoir des commentaire ,j'écris pour le plaisir ,et aussi pour le plaisir des lecteur qui me lisent<strong>

**je tiens a remércier DoubleBoxEven qui est un super auteur anglophone **

**et aussi a Paru-ch4n qui est de bon conseil ,et qui est sensible a plusieurs points **

**vraiment merci ,j'espère que ça vous plairas**


	6. le raprochement

**excusez moi pour le retard ,voici la suite maintenant :)**

* * *

><p>Dès leur arrivée chez Konata, Kagami s'est sentie obligée de commencer le travail, pour elle, le travail n'attend pas …<p>

« Plus vite ont auras commencé, plus vite ont finiras »Répliqua Kagami avec énergie

« Dès que tu évoques le mot travaille, ça me décourage tous de suite »Ajouta Konata avec humour

« Tu seras fière de toi le jour ou ont auras finit et qu'on pourra enfin aller à l'université »

« Pour l'instant je n'y pense même pas…j'ai juste envie de réussir mes examens pour que mon papa soit fière de moi…commençons à étudier avant que ça ne devienne plus ennuyeux »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment envie de travailler cette fois ? Sans arrière-pensée ? »

« Il ne reste plus que deux semaines, alors »

« Allons-y alors »

* * *

><p>Après une bonne heure de travail, Konata à commencer à trouver le silence gênant, aussi, elle avait un peu de mal avec certain point, elle voulait parler à Kagami, de tout et de rien pour se détendre, l'entendre rire …<p>

« Ahem…Kagamin ? »

« Hm ? »Demanda Kagami visiblement occupée par ses leçons

« Je voudrais que…enfin voilà …mes notes sont incomplète …j'aurais voulu… »

« Tu aurais voulu quoi Konata ? »

« J'aimerais bien que l'on révise les dernières leçons toutes les deux »Après cette révélation, Konata baissa le visage, qui était enflammés à ce stade

« Je vois…combien de fois es que je dois te dire d'écrire régulièrement tes leçons ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse »

« Je suis désolée Kagami -sama ne te fâche pas »Konata avait encore son visage baissé dans la confusion

A la vue de ce spectacle, Kagami baissa d'un ton, et se rapprocha de Konata, elle mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Konata, qui ne laissèrent pas cette dernière indifférente, ses mains étaient tellement douces

« Je ne t'en veux pas Konata, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu es des problèmes plus tard, je ne serais pas toujours là tu sais… »

A ces mots Konata eut le cœur brisé, elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle a tout fait pour les rabattre, elle se sentait abandonnée, mais ne voulait pas le montrer à Kagami

_« Elle ne sera pas toujours là ? »_dit-elle dans ses pensées

« K…Kagami, si je travaille mieux à l'école ? Voudrais-tu …toujours rester à mes côtés ? »

«Je…je… » Le rouge lui montait au joues, elle aimait Konata de tout son cœur, et elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, mais qui c'est ce que l'avenir leur réservait

« Voudrais-tu être à mes côtés pour toujours ? »Se Répéta Konata

« Oui j'aimerais bien être ton amie pour la vie, même si un jour on se sépare, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, car les vrais amis ne se séparent jamais vraiment non ? »

« Kagami…j'ai envie que tu sois mon amie pour la vie »

« Oui j'aimerais beaucoup aussi »Répondit Kagami qui avait les joues de plus en plus rouges

La tristesse de Konata c'est mise à disparaitre laissant place à la joie, c'était l'un des moments que Konata préférait voir, sa Kagami DereDere, elle se mit à rire intérieurement, et se sentit obligée de la taquiner

« Je dois aussi supporter ton coté Tsundere tout au long de ma vie, on est amies, ce n'est pas grave si tu as plein de défauts »

« A oui ? J'ai aussi un défaut qui risque de faire mal à ta petite boite crânienne »

« Non pitié Kagami onee-sama ne me punit pas »

« Assez rigoler continuons le travail »

« Toutes les deux ? »

« Toute les deux »

« Collées, serrés ? »

« Collées sérr…hey qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Konata se mit à rire, et Kagami l'a suivi, en voyant le sourire de son amie, une joie inimaginable la remplit, le sourire de Kagami était sa joie de vivre en quelque sorte, et c'était un dont plutôt rare chez elle.

_« Je lui parlerais ce soir ? Je me demande pourquoi elle est toujours triste »_Konata encore une fois s'interrogea dans ses pensées _« des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle souffre plus que moi »_

* * *

><p>Quand elles finirent leur cession d'étude, Konata pris le livre et le fermas sans regret<p>

« Pfiouuu…enfin arrivée au bout, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverais jamais »

« Tu vois quand tu veux »

« Génial »

« Mais ce n'est pas finit, demain on devra encore réviser pendant une heure ou deux »

« NoooooooN »

« tu exagère, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ? »

Konata regardas Kagami et sourit

« Non, au contraire, bizarrement j'ai trouvé ça génial…surtout quand tes cheveux se collaient à ma peau…c'était plutôt relaxant »Konata la taquina une seconde fois

C'est vrai qu'elles étaient proches quand elles décidèrent de réviser ensembles

« Mais tu vas arrêter tes enfantillages ? »

« Kagami ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci »

Pour seule réponse Kagami donna à Konata un sourire sincère

* * *

><p>« Bon, met toi à l'aise, prépare tes affaires pour la nuit …je vais aller voir ce que je peux préparer dans la cuisine »<p>

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux »

Konata regarda Kagami avec horreur…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Surtout pas…met toi à l'aise, j'ai envie que tu te sentes bien Kagamin »

« Dit tout de suite que je suis nulle en cuisine » Kagami fit la moue et croisa ses deux bras comme une fille de cinq ans, ce qui donna le sourire à Konata encore une fois

« Euh…ce n'est pas tout à fait faux…mais tu as tellement de qualités à part ça »

« Vr…vraiment ? »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas envie que tu apprennes, comme ça je pourrais te faire la cuisine plus tard »

Décidément c'était la soirée des taquineries

« Alors puis-je utiliser la salle de bain ? »

« Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas besoin de demander …si tu veux prendre un bain, l'eau est chaude »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis la »

Kagami grimpa à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle voulait vraiment prendre un bon bain, elle prit ses affaires et s'enfermas dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla ,et scruta son reflet dans la glace

_« Je me demande vraiment si Konata me trouve à son gout ? »_se dit-elle dans ses pensées _« qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Un bain me fera le plus grand bien »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ,pour le peut de lecteur que j'ai <strong>

**j'espère vraiment que vous attendez la suite que je ne vais pas tarder a publier **


End file.
